


Even After A Year

by Mellyrainnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyrainnn/pseuds/Mellyrainnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first smut fiction. Enjoy!:) Also on my tumblr ohmynouis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even After A Year

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fiction. Enjoy!:) Also on my tumblr ohmynouis.

“I assume you aren’t coming with us?” Harry noted cheekily.

Niall rolled his eyes but smiled to indicate the curly haired boy was right on the spot.  Louis smirked and wrapped an arm around Niall’s tiny waist.

“Nope, I have plans for little Niall here.” Louis mumbled as he glided his nose across Niall’s jaw before looking back at Harry.

Zayn smirked and Liam huffed, “So we won’t see you to all weekend then?”

“Not if Lou can help it. ‘We’re going to put rabbits to shame’ is the term he used this morning.” Niall chuckled shamelessly and Liam groaned again.

“Quiet down, you prude. You know exactly how they plan to celebrate.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Course I know what they are going to do,” Liam blanched, “doesn’t mean I need to hear about it.”

“Oh god, he’s going to lecture us about how sex is supposed to be private and not flaunted to the public.” Harry mumbled as he gathers his things from the booth.

Liam opened his mouth, ready with a witty retort but Louis cut him off loudly.

“While you three discuss our sex life, we are going to go live it. See you Monday!” Louis shouted pulling the now blushing blonde out the studio door.

**

“Happy Anniversary, love. Been a great year, hasn’t it?” Louis whispered into Niall’s ear.

Niall lifted his head from Louis’ chest and left a wet kiss on his chin. He spun around in Louis’ lap so he was pressed up against the older boy’s soft yet firm stomach.

“The best ever.” Niall admitted honestly as he settled his face into Louis’ neck, “hopin’ for many more….thanks for dinner, it was great…I love you Lou.”

Louis sighed contentedly into Niall’s hair, “I love you too. So much, it scares me sometimes, and you’re welcome.”

Niall hid his grin from Louis as he said, “Me too.”

Niall kissed Louis’ jaw tenderly. He left small kisses all along it until he reached the base of Louis’ neck where he sucked on the already lightly bruised skin. Louis moaned softly and pulled Niall’s body closer to his. Louis felt the metal braces, as much the teeth, when Niall lightly bit his collarbone and shivered in anticipation.

“Way to get me, Ni.” Louis groaned out while trying to find any part of Niall’s face to kiss with his lips.

“I think I’ve waited an appropriate enough time, now I want you to take me to bed.” Niall whispered hotly into Lou’s ear. He laughed because Niall had been so impatient all night.

Without words, Louis jumped up from the couch, Niall still in his arms, and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Louis laid Niall down on the mattress and gently lay on top of him. He touched his forehead to Niall’s and kissed his nose.

“Mmmm,” Niall hummed, “Lou…”

Niall grabbed at the bottom of Louis sweater and tugged lightly and Louis let out a quick chuckle. “So eager Nialler. We have all weekend remember? Right now, I’m going to make you feel good…” He whispered into Niall’s ear before sucking on the blonde’s ear lobe.

Niall moaned, “Feel good if ya weren’t wearing clothes.”

“If that’s what you want…” Louis pulled back from Niall and sat on his hips while pulling off his sweater and t-shirt at once. Niall shoved his hips up into Louis’ trying to create any type of friction for his already hard erection. As soon as Louis’ top half was bare, Niall sat up and sucked on one of his nipples.

“Oh,” Louis gasped lightly, “Wait!”

He pulled away from the boy’s warm mouth and pulled off the intrusive white polo covering Niall’s pale chest. He then pushed Niall back down following him with an attack of wet kisses to the younger boy’s collarbone and chest.

Louis could hear Niall’s heavy pants as he worked his way down to Niall’s naval and past to the edge of his pants. Louis got off of Niall to pull off his pants but left his tight white boxer briefs in place. Niall sighed loudly half between euphoria and frustration.

Louis giggled and went back to sucking near Niall’s belly button while palming at the bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear. Niall tugged at Louis’ feathery hair while grinding himself into Lou’s hand.

“Ugh, Lou. _Come on._ ” Niall whined impatiently.

Louis giggled again before moving his mouth to hover over Niall’s underwear covered penis. He breathed hotly over the bulge and watched as Niall squirmed in excitement. Louis smiled up at Niall before laying his tongue and lips against the soft fabric and sucking lightly.

“O-oh god… _Louis._ ” Niall’s moans were continuous now.

After sucking him off through his underwear, Louis pulled them off quickly and, with no warning to the blonde, covered Niall’s hard length with his mouth.

“Oh god! I’m going to cmesohfrdssonrn.” The rest cut off by the pillow Niall used to cover his face.

            Louis bobbed on Niall until the blonde pulled him off with a quick pop. He took three of Louis’ fingers into his mouth biting and sucking them wet. He guided Louis’ hand to his clenched up asshole telling the older boy with mumbling words, “Now. I n-need you, now. Oh god, Lou hurry up.” The words tumbled from his mouth.

            Louis obliged his willing boyfriend with two quick fingers. Niall whimpered but pushed down on them. Louis stretched Niall’s hole and pushed up into his prostate leaving the boy in a whimpering mess.  Louis pulled his fingers from Niall and reached for the bed stand drawer that contained condoms and lube. Niall took the items from Louis with trembling fingers and opened the packet while Louis stripped himself of his own restraining jeans, his large cock springing free. Niall unrolled the condom onto Louis’ hard erection before covering it with a generous amount of lube. Niall slowly pumped Louis and for a second the Doncaster lad forgot he was treating his boyfriend. Louis’ head lulled back as he sat on his knees letting Niall work him in a sweet familiar rhythm.

            Feeling the tightening in his stomach, Louis pulled Niall’s hand away from him and made himself comfortable between the blonde’s skinny legs. He lifted Niall by the waist as he positioned his cock at Niall’s waiting entrance. He slipped in slowly as Niall groaned at the intrusion. It felt so good and Louis leaned into Niall and sighed. He knew he stood still too long because the blonde wiggled around him trying to get him to move.

            Louis laughed and kissed Niall’s bruised lips while pumping in and out of his trembling body.  As Louis pulled out he felt Niall’s hands on his ass cheeks as he was shoved harder into his boyfriend. “Faster, I swear I’m going to explode.” Niall warned, grabbing his own erection in his hand. Louis replaced Niall’s hand with his own and worked him to the pace of his thrusts.

            Niall bit his lip and let out a strangled, “Argh” before coming all over Louis’ hand and his own stomach. Louis joined him a minute later with a final pump as Niall tightened around him. Louis laid his exhausted body down on Niall’s while giving him a heated kiss.

            “Mmmmhhhhmmm.” Niall muttered into Louis mouth.

            “Glad you enjoyed that because I’m completely knackered.” Louis laughed into Niall’s shoulder.

            “So good,” Niall muttered and nuzzled Louis, “even after a year.” He chuckled to himself.

            Louis smirked, “Because I know what’s good, love.” He ran a hand down Niall’s arm and kissed him again. Already ready for round 2 of a _very_ long weekend.

 


End file.
